Vicky Gates (Silk Stalkings)
Vicky Gates is a villainess who appears in the episode Love Bandit of the USA crime TV series Silk Stalkings, first broadcast in the US on 30 January 1994 on the CBS network. She was played by actress Christa Daniel. Vicky is an extortionist and killer, whose "legitimate" front is as an aerobics/fitness instructor. She makes the big mistake of murdering a friend of the heroine, Detective Rita Lee Lance (Mitzi Kapture''). '''Appearance and character -' A tall, glossy blonde in her late twenties, Vicky is a manipulative and greedy seductress who will murder in cold blood to get what she wants or to neutralize threats. She gets rid of her partner by murdering him. She murders Rita's ''friend by injecting her with a hypodermic to form a bubble in the blood vessel. The way she is quite capable of slashing the wrists of her dead victim to make it look like suicide, shows the kind of scheming, ruthless, completely callous criminal she is. Whether her "love" for the husband of her victim is genuine or just a pose to get her hands on all his money is unclear, though she has no hesitation in trying to shoot him dead when she finds he's set her up in cooperation with the police. '''Weapons -' Hypodermic syringe Handgun (revolver) 'Fate -' The police "wire" Vicky's boyfriend to get a confession from her recorded. Though this is successful, Vicky discovers the wire when pawing him....furious, she grabs her handbag and pulls out her revolver, pointing it at him, snarling threats as she does so. Rita and the captain move in, distracting Vicky, who fires a failed shot at them; she then turns back and shoots her boyfriend, fortunately her aim has been put off and he's only wounded. Rita leaps at the gun-woman, bringing her down.Yanking Vicky back onto her feet, Rita smashes the villainess in the face with her fist knocking her down again. Bending over Vicky, Rita cuffs her, drags her up and takes the defeated female villain away under arrest. 'Viewpoint - ' Here's another good example of a small heroine taking care of a much bigger villainess with no trouble at all. Vicky Gates 2.JPG|Detective Rita Lance and Vicky Gates (Mitzi Kapture and Christa Daniel) Vicky Gates 3.JPG|Vicky Gates (Christa Daniel) Vicky Gates 4.JPG|Vicky Gates - seduction (Christa Daniel) Vicky Gates 5.JPG|Vicky Gates discovers the wire (Christa Daniel and Mark Moses) Vicky Gates 6.JPG|Vicky Gates and gun1 (Christa Daniel) Vicky Gates 7.JPG|Vicky Gates and gun 2 (Christa Daniel) Vicky Gates 9.JPG|Vicky Gates shoots (Christa Daniel) Vicky Gates 8.JPG|Detective Rita tackles Vicky Gates (Christa Daniel and Mitzi Kapture) vlcsnap-2015-04-04-11h10m59s229.png|Detective Rita prepares to smash Vicky Gates (Christa Daniel and Mitzi Kapture)) vlcsnap-2015-04-04-11h12m03s112.png|Detective Rita cuffs defeated Vicky Gates (Christa Daniel with Mitzi Kapture) vlcsnap-2015-04-04-11h12m17s241.png|Vicky Gates - Detective Rita takes her away under arrest (Christa Daniel and Mitzi Kapture) image.jpg|Vicky cuffed and on her way to jail Category:1990s Category:Betrayer Category:Blackmailer Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Deceiver Category:Freud Buster Category:Greedy Category:Humiliated Category:Leotard Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Murder: Gun Category:Nail Polish Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pistol Category:Sociopath Category:The Vamp Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Choker Necklace Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Low Cut Top